peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Have a Party
"Let's Have a Party" is the theme tune to The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show. The piece of music was composed especially for the series as an instrumental. In that form, it appears as the theme to the show's first season, which originally ran from September 17 to December 10, 1983. Lyrics were put to the tune for its inclusion on the soundtrack album which was released to accompany the 1984 TV special It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown. A shortened version of the vocal form of the song was later used as the theme tune for the second season of The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, which first aired between September 14 and October 12, 1985. The song is sung by Desirée Goyette. Lyrics Album version :Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, :We can go dancing with Linus and Lucy, :Put on a smile and stay for a while, :Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. :Woodstock will whistle, Sally will be singing, :Marcie and Peppermint Patty will be swinging, :Kick up your feet in time with the beat, :Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. :(Get up and dance) now we've got the beat, :(Get up and dance) with Snoopy's happy feet, :We're dancing (dancing) dancing (dancing), :With Snoopy's happy feet. :Frieda and Franklin, even little Rerun, :Belle, Spike and Snoopy, everybody's having fun, :Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, :Maybe that Red-Haired Girl will come and dance with Charlie Brown. :(Get up and dance) now we've got the beat, :(Get up and dance) with Snoopy's happy feet, :We're dancing (dancing) dancing, dancing), :With Snoopy's happy feet. :(Instrumental break) :Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, (Get up and dance), :We can go dancing with Linus and Lucy, (Get up and dance), :Put on a smile and stay for a while, :Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. Television version :Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, :We can go dancing with Linus and Lucy, :Put on a smile and stay for a while, :Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. :Woodstock will whistle, Sally will be singing, :Marcie and Peppermint Patty will be swinging, :Kick up your feet in time with the beat, :Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. :(Get up and dance) now we've got the beat, :(Get up and dance) with Snoopy's happy feet, :We're dancing (dancing) dancing (dancing), :With Snoopy's happy feet. :Frieda and Franklin, even little Rerun, :Belle, Spike and Snoopy, everybody's having fun, :Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, :Maybe that Red-Haired Girl will come and dance with Charlie Brown. :Rerun van Pelt (spoken): It's "The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show!" Credits version :Let's have a party with Charlie Brown and Snoopy, :We can go dancing with Linus and Lucy, :Put on a smile and stay for a while, :Come on let's dance around with Snoopy and-a Charlie Brown. :Frieda and Franklin, even little Rerun, :Belle, Spike and Snoopy, everybody's having fun, :Let's not go home yet, if we stick around, :Maybe that Red-Haired Girl will come and dance with Charlie Brown. es:Let's Have a Party Category:Songs from It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown Category:Songs from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show